


Slow Dance

by bakaheon



Series: Jason Todd x Reader Imagines [2]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, Slowdance, jasontodd - Freeform, jasontoddoneshot, jasontoddxreaderoneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaheon/pseuds/bakaheon
Summary: You and Jason attend Bruce Wayne’s gala but the two of you decide to sneak out instead.
Relationships: Jason Todd x Reader, Read x Red Hood, Reader X Jason Todd, Red Hood x reader - Relationship
Series: Jason Todd x Reader Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707178
Kudos: 50





	Slow Dance

Your vermilion, rounded lips carved into a poised smirk as you steal a glance of yourself through the mirror positioned in front. You were clad in a black, tight mermaid silhouette with crystals scattered along your waist, illuminating any presence of light. Your luscious hair was styled with loose curls in the ends. Your beguiling orbs gleamed with jubilance and enthusiasm for tonight. You please yourself with a twirl, keeping your eyes on the mirror to watch how the dress flowed ever so elegantly. 

Today had been one special night for you, the first time your boyfriend, Jason, asked you to go to a gala with him. However, it wasn’t just any gala but his dad’s gala, Bruce Wayne. You could tell that Jason was never really fond of his father but getting a chance to meet him was something special to you. You wanted to get to know him more, especially the people he considered family and friends. This gala was your way of doing just that even if he didn’t seem to enjoy them at all.

Your thoughts are interrupted as the bell rings, signaling you to dash to the door. As you reach the door you hear a low muffled sound which you could not interpret. You open the door, the face of a grinning young man emerging with his dashing aqua blue eyes and ebony locks. You tilt your head to the side with a soft smile.

“Hey beautiful,” Jason greets huskily before entering and wrapping his arms around your waist. “You look amazing.” 

Your cheeks flushed, tinted a rosy hue before giving him your signature smirk and placing your hands behind his neck, “So do you.” Jason wore a black tuxedo along with a bow tie around his neck and a rose was tucked in his pocket. You planted a single kiss on his lips before taking a step back, “Thank you for inviting me, I know you don’t really enjoy going to your father’s galas.” 

Jason gently shakes his head, “You’re the only reason I’m looking forward to tonight.” He beams before continuing, “Besides I think I’ve been getting the hang of not entirely hating the gala, just most of it.” 

“I hope tonight isn’t as dreadful as you make it sound.” You tease with a giggle, before nudging your elbow against his arm.

He winces then starts to chuckle, “Only the part where he speaks for hours on his success and his company, Wayne Incorporation.” He brings his bent elbow to your side, allowing you to wrap your arm around him. “Shall we, My lady.” He says coyly as you shake your head playfully.

“Yes, we shall.” You respond, exiting from your apartment and walking to the black limousine waiting for the both of you.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Woah…” You say astonishingly, your eyes widen in surprise as you look around the ballroom. Ivory marble was spread all along the ballroom, illuminating such bright light that it glowed white. Your eyes could not help itself from looking at every corner of the room, pure excitement manifested upon your gentle features. Jason softly smiles at your reaction as you exclaim, “This is so beautiful!” 

“Not as beautiful as you,” He responds cheekily before placing his hand on your chin. 

You turn your head to the side, flustered, then look into his eyes with a raised brow, “When will we be able to steal the floor with a slow dance?” You hum, “I’ve always wanted to do that in a nice place like this.”

“We’ll have our chance once Bruce’s speech is over, which will take hours.” He responds with sarcasm and you sigh.

“Come on, don’t be so rough about your old man.” You then take a seat in one of the round tables blanketed with white clothes and elegant golden chairs tucked underneath, scattered along the room. They were all facing a large stage with a wooden stand in the middle. 

“Hey, I’m not,” He sighs as he interlocks his fingers with yours, finding your places to sit. “It’s just that I get really bored” 

“Well have no fear, as long as you have me you’ll never be bored.” You wink.

He chuckles, “Why thank you, Ms. [L/N].” 

“Of course, Mr. Todd.” 

You both take a seat directly in front of the stage, watching as Bruce walks to the stand and introduces himself to the thousands of guests joining them. “Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Wayne's annual ball…” His voice blends into the background as he speaks about the success of Wayne Enterprises and how well Gotham has been doing with the decrease in the crime rates percentage.

You gently lean your head against Jason’s shoulder. You slowly close your eyes, the voice of Bruce’s echoing along the spacious room. Although you had to admit, Jason was right about Bruce’s speech being the boring part, tonight you felt happy spending time with him. You knew this was the chance to get to know him better, to know what he always did with his father and how he felt about it. 

You and Jason had been dating for around five months, although you were together for barely that long you knew your relationship was serious and real. At least, that’s how you felt about it. Jason was charismatic, kind, and gentle with you but at times with other people he would get cocky and sarcastic. For some reason, you loved that part of him. You knew he was different from a lot of people, he wasn’t afraid to speak his mind and say what he felt or thought, he always spoke up when he thought someone was up to no good. 

Jason was special and unique compared to anyone you’ve ever met and you knew basically all his secrets. That he was the second Robin killed by the Joker and resurrected by the Lazurous pit thanks to Talia and Ra’s Al Ghul. Knowing about his hero alias and secret identity was not a problem for you, after all you were part of the superhero gig yourself.

“Ugh,” You groan, tilting your head even closer to his. “This feels like an eternity of boredom.” You chuckle during half the sentence, receiving a smirk from Jason.

“I told you so,” He replies in a matter of fact tone. “Are you still happy I brought you here?” He questions with a sincere smile along his lips. 

You simply nod in response, “Of course I am.” You allow your hand to find its way to his, gently grabbing it in an assuring gesture. “I’m so glad to be here, you have no idea. I know you think it’s a bad idea to invite me here because you yourself don’t even enjoy it, but don’t worry. I have an idea.” 

“And that idea is?” He inquires.

“Hmm,” You hum softly, turning your head to two large wooden doors in the middle behind you. “There’s an exit and maybe another ballroom like this for us to use all to ourselves.” A mischievous grin slithers it’s way to your painted scarlet lips. 

“So you’re saying let’s ditch this place and find another all to ourselves.” He returns the gesture among his features. “I’m down, but what exactly are we going to do there?” He raises a brow.

“We dance.” 

That was the last thing either one of you said to each other as you grab his arm and run to the doors. For some odd reason, you did not make a scene for when you rushed out it was exactly at the time Bruce’s speech ended, the audience clapping and cheering for him. A giggle escapes your lips as you both find your way though a small hallway to another ballroom. It was around the same size and design as the one you were in but without any decorations or furniture. It was completely empty.

You look around the vacant room then back at Jason. You’ve never really seen him enjoy himself. What Joker had done to him had damaged Jason tragically and it broke you to see him the way he was because of it. Jason was different since the Joker, even if you hadn’t dated him at the time you could still see the difference as a friend. When he was young he enjoyed life to its fullest, he came from the streets where he had nothing and when Bruce gave him a place to call home he was thankful for that. Even through the bad times, he always saw the good in it too.

But since the Joker he had changed, it seemed that all he could see was the bad. What he did wrong, what he could do better at, who he wasn’t as good as. He always had to look for something inside of him that was a flaw and pick on himself for it. You still loved him, more than anything but you wanted to see him happy. You didn’t want to see him compare himself to the first Robin, Dick Grayson. You wanted him to see himself as Jason Peter Todd, a man like no other. However, for that to happen you needed to help him. You needed to make him happy again and remember who he was. For too long he compared himself to Dick, thinking of himself as a failure. You wanted to change that.

And you were going to.

You wrap your arms around his neck, bringing yourself closer to Jason as he wraps his around your waist. You smile softly, lightly leaning your forehead against his. “We’ve never got the chance to dance. At least not like this.” 

He slowly moves his head away, tilting it slightly as he asks, “How can we dance when there’s no music.” 

“Fear not,” You assure, bringing your phone out. “There’s something called Spotify, you should try it sometime.”

Jason laughs sarcastically, “Haha, very funny.”

You start to play a slow song, ‘Wonderful Tonight’, bringing your arms around his neck once again and swaying left and right. “I barely ever see you enjoy yourself, you’re so focused on being the perfect soldier.” You sigh, looking directly into his ocean orbs. “Just for once, focus on something else. You’re you, Jay, and I love that.”

Jason smiles, nodding his head. “I love you too, [F/N].” He brings his face closer to yours, “If it makes you happy I’ll focus on something else.”

You shake your head, “It should make you happy.”

“Being with you makes me happy enough.”

You both chuckle softly, the music playing in the background as you both dance. “I’m glad.” You brought your lips to his, kissing softly and passionately as you both slowly sway along to the song. You break the kiss, whispering close to his lips, “I love you Jason Todd, thank you for tonight.”

And with that you continue to dance with him, love in both of your eyes with your arms wrapped around each other. Tonight he finally wasn’t the second Robin or Red Hood but Jason Todd and that was all you could ever ask for. 


End file.
